B.O.P.I.
Summary Story He was once a normal human being with nothing really special about him. Then, one day, while playing an online game with Google Maps, he found an oil rig. When he told the map to get closer, it disappeared. Both photos were taken on the same day at around the same time, so he figured it couldn't be a different picture. He asked online about it, but no one knew what he was talking about, and he found no public records of one being built around the area. So, his curiosity raised, he decided to go down to the beach. He rented a boat for the day and sailed to where the picture was taken. Soon enough, the structure appeared out of nowhere directly in front of him. He anchored the boat close to a ladder then headed up. At the top, he found several people chatting with each other. After a less than friendly welcome, he was informed each of them had powers and abilities and only those with such special traits could find the place. His original power was discovered after he was killed and resurrected by a demon-child, the leader of the group: His personality changes drastically when he dies and comes back. The demon-child, extending a proverbial hand of friendship, crafted for him a set of armor with demonic powers and an electronic interface. Powers and other things associated with the set of armor included flight, the ability to survive in extreme environments, time-travel, inter-dimensional travel, power copying and assimilation, and fun things like a drug-trip mode and video-game software. Using his newfound abilities, he would go on to copy superpowers, magical abilities, weapons, armor, and fighting styles from multiple universes and realities over the course of over hundreds of thousands of total years of time from each dimension/universe/reality. He also got himself every kind of food, money, vehicle, etc. for his personal gratification. In short, he's the single most powerful superhuman to exist, only weak to true deities. That said, he likes analyzing his opponents power and takes into account the universe that character resides in and limits himself to their level of power, ability, and technology. He likes to play with his prey. He has dubbed himself the Blatantly Over-Powered Individual, or B.O.P.I. (pronounced "bawp-ee") for short. Personality With his multiple personality disorder ability, it can range from, but is not limited to, a murderous psychopath, a respectable military official, or even a penguin with strong political views. Appearance Wears a dark gray hoodie and black jeans as casual attire and uses magical shadows to conceal his face. When in battle, he changes into his armor which he can modify the look of, but usually keeps it looking like the N7 armor from Mass Effect. Powers and Stats Tier: Tier 1-B High Hyperverse Name: Unknown Origin: OC Gender: Male Age: Physically looks in his 20's, but is technically much older. The exact number is not known. Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Has a functionally limitless arsenal of weapons, powers, and abilities. This includes super forms that multiply his potency. Attack Potency: ' High-Hyperversal 'Speed: Infinite Lifting Strength: Infinite Striking Strength: High-Hyperversal Durability: High-Hyperversal Stamina: Infinite Range: High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Jak's Morph Gun, and personalized N7 armor. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient(Knows about every possible timeline, universe, and multi-verse.) Weaknesses: Can be defeated by truly demonic or holy beings, such as Satan, God, or their equivalents in any religion or piece of fiction. Also, the one who gave him his powers can deactivate him at any time should he become insubordinate. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Strongly prefers using Jak's Morph Gun for long range, and energy daggers for close range. Feats * Defeated Superman even after forcing him into a blue sun for a week. * Fought Dr. Manhattan to a standstill when he first started harvesting powers. * Defeated Asriel Dreemurr, God of HyperDeath. * Wiped out the Naruto Universe, then reset it to as if nothing happened. * With his infinite reserves of power, can clone himself and destroy multiple universes at once if he wishes. Category:Original Character Category:Tier 1 Category:Human Category:OVERPOWERED LOAD OF CRAP!!!